Venjix
Venjix is the new main RP Character of Silver Shenron. About When the Tuffles were wiped out by the Saiyans, there was a being created by Dr. Myuu and Dr. Raichi. This being was named Venjix. Venjix's purpose was to destroy all Saiyans. So, when he was awakened, he began to train for this mission. He eventually made his way to Earth. There, he met Leogian and identified him as a Saiyan. The two then began to fight. During the battle, SS' heart showed Venjix a vision of Goku and Vegeta saving the Earth. This vision made Venjix realize that Saiyans were not all bad. Venjix then began to fight alongside the Lookout Crew. His A.I. is "Psi" for justice. Appearance He has a similar appearance to Baby. Except the red and yellow lines on his face are pink and the red lines on his body are pink. His pupils are green. Fighting Oni TBA Gaining the Elements While Venjix was walking around in a forest one day, he came across a deserted temple. Inside the temple, were numerous shrines of warriors wielding different elemental powers. Venjix inspected the shrines which caused the statues of the warriors to come alive and attack Venjix. After Venjix defeated them all, they fused into one being and began to attack again. Venjix was ultimately successful, gaining the powers of the elements to use as he wishes. Techniques *Zen Star *Death Beam *Destructo Disk *Eye Beams *Elemental Zen Star *Avengement of the fallen!-Main Finisher Transformations Base Adult Form Super Ultimate God State Element Forms (Fire,Ice,Wind,Lightning,Earth,Light,Darkness) Elemental Master Power As Venjix was an organic being constructed from the DNA of the fallen Tuffles, he could easily be egineered to be stronger than the average Tuffle. Drs Raichi and Myuu were very aware of this and did everything they could to proram every possible advantage they could into Venjix. They gave Venjix multiple different aspects to increase his power output and his overall fighting capabilities. Venjix was programmed to have a power increase anytime he was in range of a star's rays. So, if he was in the sun, his power would automatically increase. Venjix can also adapt to gain the aspects of any material or substance he comes into contact with. Venjix decides weather or not he allows his body to do such a thing. He can even become a material or substance he touches. Venjix's body is can also become completely intangible at will. He can allow something to pass through him mid-way, then become solid again and trap the object inside him. Venjix was intended to be a weapon of destruction used to destroy the Saiyans at all cost. The two Drs gave Venjix specialized powers for destruction. Venjix can use telekinesis to destroy nearly anything, with enough concentration. The power and complexity of Venjix's mind is infinite. He can disrupt the balance of a time and space themselves. It is also said that Venjix can open portals to different realms with his mind. He can cause an earthquake by simply staring at the earth. He can cause all rays of light in a space to be absorbed into him, increasing his power. Also, embeded in Venjix's mind is data. Data implanted there by SS himself. The data is of SS and his numerous incarnations' memories, fighting styles, dreams, powers, and nearly everything about them. Venjix can use this data to morph his body into the forms of his past selves. Venjix can further extend the abilities of such a technique where he can change his body into virtually anything he chooses. The final thing Dr. Raichi and Dr. Myuu wished to implant in Venjix was a last resort plan. Titled "Plan Vengeance", if Venjix was ever in extreme danger and losing his lifeforce, the plan would kick in, multiplying Venjix's power by nearly 100 times his maximum. While this state would only last a short time and would ultimately end Venjix's life, it would be enough to deal with whatever Venjix was at said point of danger. Gallery Vengyx.jpg|Baby Venjix, just being awakened Vengay.png|Child Venjix Vengement.jpg|Adult Venjix vengerment.jpg|Child Venjix Vengerax.png|Super Venjix Venga.png|Ultimate Venjix about to use his Eye Beams Vengax.png Vengere.jpg|Ultimate Venjix